Tacos
by Secret Heart33
Summary: Santana and Brittany skip school for the day, in need of a break. What follows is a fun filled day spent together. Kind of a fluff piece. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

_AU: This is a revised version of one of my friend Dan's stories. I have to thank him for giving me the plot and over all ideas and events behind this story. If you want to read his version it will be posted as chapter 2. As always, reviews, thoughts, comments, and questions are welcome! I hope you enjoy it!_**  
**

**TACOS**

Brittany and Santana had decided to skip school today. Will Shuester was getting on their nerves like no other. Well it was more like Will was getting on Santana's nerves, but Brittany hated seeing Santana cross. Besides, at the last practice Santana looked like she was ready to beat Mr. Shuester's face into oblivion. So really Brittany thought it was a good idea to "take a day off," as Santana put it.

This break was needed dearly. Santana's hate for Will Shuester had been slowly building since the first day he introduced himself with that smug smile attached to his stupid face. Then there was the fact that he seemed to be obsessed with Racheal Berry. Santana was not jealous of Berry, it was that she took up so much time. The dwarf wouldn't shut up and when she wasn't talking she was singing. Berry wasn't half bad, it was just that it was her all the time, without a silencer or a break. With how much the girl talked Santana was surprised the girl had not choked on her words, all jumbling in the back of her throat, or that she hadn't exfixiated herself, talking so much that Berry forgot to breath. This is what Santana silently day dreamed about in Glee, when she wasn't exploring Brittany's divine thighs. Then maybe just maybe the true star would get a chance. Her girl Brittany would get to dance. That's all Santana really wanted was to see Brittany dance, hers hips swaying, leg muscles straining, her eyes closed just feeling the music, while her arms skimmed over her body. That is all Santana really wanted, but fucking Will Shuester was only focused on one Racheal Berry, the dwarf who's normal voice could be used as a new torture tactic.

Then there was the whole thing when Santana came out. Sure Glee supporting her was amazing and she really appreciated it and needed it, but Will Shuester kept coming back at her with it. He kept checking in with her, asking how things were going. It was like he suddenly thought they were friends or something. At first Santana was okay with it, figuring that he was just being supportive, but then he seemed to be everywhere. He'd show up at _Breadstixs_ when Brittany and her were snuggling up on one side of the booth, at the grocery store when they were cooing at each other, and at their lockers when Santana was wrapping herself around Brittany's waist. Shuester had even shown up at the park where Santana took Brittany to feed the ducks. The biggest problem was that Will wouldn't just walk by, realizing he would be interrupting an intimate moment, he'd stop and have a conversation. Each conversation would lead to the reveling of a song they were going to do in Glee. Brittany would get so excited she would remove herself from Santana and proceed to let out a shrill noise followed by big eyes, her hands clapping lightly together in front of her and her bouncing up and down in place. Santana did not mind Brittany's excitement, Santana found Brittany to be absolutely adorable in such a state. Santana really did not mind the bouncing, causing the blonde's pony tail to bounce up and down along with other things. The blonde's excitement was not enough to make Santana forget that Brittany's exquisite body could be pressed against her, moving against her. Now that was a problem. Nothing seemed to deter the man, not even Santana's death stares. As time went on Brittany and Santana's sexy times were cut short. Each time her mind went through it, Santana always found the source of her problem to be the one and only Will Shuester.

So in an attempt to stop Santana's daily plots against Will's life, Brittany and Santana took the day off. They did what they did everyday that they "took off," They spent the morning taking a bath together, while bathing they groomed each other, they then spent hours laying in each other's arms listening to _Tegan and Sara_, and finally went shopping. When they were done shopping they were starving. So they went to _Qdoba_.

For some unknown reason whenever Santana ate at _Qdoba_ she would become extremely aroused. It had something to do with the combination of the smell of Mexican food and the hot salsa _Qdoba_ had, that the brunette couldn't seem to get enough of. It was Santana's secret fantasy to lick said salsa off of the blonde's body. That fantasy plus all there was that was just so _Qdoba_ had Santana wet within three seconds of entering the restaurant. Santana got her and Brittany their usual, tacos. Santana loved watching Brittany run her tongue along the edges of the tacos, stopping the juices from spilling out. Santana could watch the Blonde all day.

Santana's arousal was quickly building with each passing moment, her body shifting and grinding against the booth they had chosen to eat at. She was always shocked by how quickly she was turned on by the little Mexican restaurant. It hadn't helped that Santana had come into the store already highly aroused. Brittany had wanted to go bikini shopping. The blonde had somehow mixed up the lingerie and swimsuit section. She claimed that there was really no difference between the two except for the material that they were made out of. Santana had to admit that Brittany had a point. Santana was going to correct her friend's mistake when Brittany walked out in a black shear lacey thing that just covered the blonde's nipples and other lady bits. The blonde just danced out as if nothing was out of place, oblivious to the Latin whose jaw was slack and was having trouble breathing. The Blonde then proclaimed that maybe it was a little to revealing, before walking back into the changing room.

The earlier incident combined with the effects of _Qdoba_ had Santana's clit throbbing mercilessly, almost in pain, in need of contact. Santana watched Brittany scoop up some guacamole that had fell to her tray with her index finger and slowly suck it off her finger, twirling it in her mouth. Santana couldn't take it anymore and let off a soft moan, which attracted Brittany's attention. The blonde looked up at her wide eyed and confused.

"I'm sooo horny." The Latina pleaded with Brittany to do something.

Brittany smiled at Santana, perking up, as she said, "Me too!" as she enthusiastically ate the tacos in front of her.

Santana looked into the depths of Brittany's eyes, hoping the blonde would understand what she was asking. "Eat my taco?"

Brittany was rather perplexed, her brow knitting together, trying to decipher if Santana meant what she thought she meant. All Brittany needed to do was look at Santana's pleading face and she knew that her girlfriend had just asked her to do what she thought she had asked. A smile played across her lips as the confusion left her face, directing the smile at Santana as she reached across the table and grabbed Santana's half eaten tacos. She looked them over before she began to nibble on them. Brittany looked up at Santana for confirmation that she deciphered her message correctly and found a very frustrated Latina sitting across from her, the Latina's head in her hand. The smile on Brittany's face fell along with the taco currently clutched in her hands.

Santana's heart fell at the sadden look on the blonde's face and quickly moved to the other side of the booth to try and consul the blonde.

Brittany pouted, "I'm sorry I ate your _Qdoba._ I know you love it so much, but you asked me to eat it."

Santana put her hand under Brittany's chin so she could catch her eyes. She then took Brittany's hand and putting it in her pants, so the blonde could feel her wetness.

"No I asked you to eat MY taco," Santana emphasized, raising her eyebrow for further emphasis.

Brittany's brows knit together again, "But I thought you said you were hungry."

"No, I said I was horny." She whispered huskily in the blonde's ear.

It all made sense to Brittany now. Santana would never give up her _Qdoba_ to anyone. Brittany thought that maybe the Latina was worried about gaining weight, she had been talking about how she needed to cut back because her ass was getting fat. Brittany did not understand what Santana was talking about, the Latina's ass was perfect in her eyes, so plump and luscious. Santana being horny, especially because they were at _Qdoba_, made more sense. Santana always wound up coming on to her by the time they were walking out the door whenever they went out to eat at _Qdoba_. Really Brittany should have seen this coming, especially since she had been prancing around half nude in front of the brunette for half the day.

Brittany giggled before announcing to the whole store, "Oh! You're HORNY, not HUNGRY! That makes so much sense."

Everyone in the store turned and looked at the exuberant blonde, who was grinning like someone who had just won a million dollars, pleased that she finally understood what Santana was trying to tell her. Santana, on the other hand, buried her face in the crook of Brittany's neck.

The hand that was still in Santana's pants slowly began to massage the wet folds underneath her finger tips. Santana immediately perked up at the touch.

Brittany dipped her finger into Santana as she whispered seductively, "You know San if you wanted me to eat your PINK TACO all you had to do was ask me. All you had to ask was 'Brittany will you eat out my …very wet…vagina.'"

With that Santana mounded out loud audibly, crumbling into Brittany's touch, wanting more.

"Brittany…I think…we should…take this…somewhere…uuuuh!…private." Santana husked, slightly breathless.

Brittany looked over the brunette noticing she was close to unraveling. She withdrew her hand, licking them clean of the clear filmy substance Santana had left there. Santana moaned at Brittany's action. Brittany then took Santana's hand and led her to the one person bathroom. Once the door was shut, Brittany slammed Santana against the wall, knowing what the brunette needed. She took the Latina's mouth with her own, fully exploring her mouth. Santana's hands traveled across the blonde's body, desperately cling to her. Santana's hips involuntarily rocked against the blonde. Santana's breathing was so heavy by this point that Brittany was sure the Latina was going to hyperventilate.

Santana finally pulled her lips away from Brittany's, and begged in a desperate whiney voice, "Please! Brittany fuck me! Take me right now right here!"

Brittany was eager to please. The blonde scaled down Santana's body. When she reached the Latina's waist, she pulled down Santana's skirt and panties in one swoop. Brittany took a moment to take in the scent that was all Santana, Santana hot and bothered. She quickly dived into the spot between Santana's legs, taking the Latina's ass in her hands, squeezing, digging her nails in lightly. Brittany let her tongue explore the wet folds that were just at her mouth. She let her teeth occasionally scrape against Santana's clit. Santana's moans were growing louder and more persistent, turning into a varied chant of her girlfriend's name. The Latina buried her hands in Brittany's gold locks, pulling lightly trying to steady herself. With one more nudge of Brittany's tongue, Santana came, her hips riding out her orgasm against Brittany's face, bucking slightly against the blonde.

When Santana was done, she slid down the wall and fell into Brittany's lap. Santana showered the blonde's face with kisses. Exhausted, the brunette settled into the blonde. Brittany kept her hands on Santana's perfectly formed nude ass, tracing the curve of her ass with her pale hands.

Santana moved in closer to Brittany's side and said sincerely. "You know I love you more than _Qdoba_. I would give up their delicious tacos and amazing salsa for a lifetime with the one and only Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany leaned down to press her lips to Santana's before saying, "I love you to."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Santana started to get cold. Then Brittany helped Santana get dressed. They gave each other one final kiss before walking out of the bathroom and _Qdoba_. They headed for Santana's car, looking forward to going to Brittany's house, where they would finish what they started.


	2. Chapter 2

_AU: This is Dan's version, as promised. If you did not like my version hopefully you will like this one. It is kind of a crack fic. His original title and text is all included. Feel free to comment, review, and leave questions! _**  
**

**EAT MY PINK TACO AND EAT IT GOOD, BITCH! **

_A Brittany and Santana Fanfic~ _

Brittany and Santana had decided to skip school today because they had come to the conclusion that if they went to one more Glee practice, they'd throw up all over Will Shuester. Will was a dirty, rotten douche lord with the hair of a porcupine and the intelligence of a bull frog. Santana and Brittany thought that he should just go fuck himself in the ass with something hard and sand paper-y.

So, instead of going to school, the two girls decided to have a lesbian day! They would do all sorts of lesbian things because they were lesbian lovers. They went shopping for lesbian clothes, they listened to lesbian music, and they also groomed their lesbian vaginas with lesbian friendly grooming tools. All of these activities made them hungry, so they decided to eat at Qdoba.

Big mistake…

For some reason that only God knows, Santana would get…wet at Qdobas. Something about the aroma of Mexican food and the fact that Qdoba had spicy salsa made Santana's pussy drip with lady juice. And guess what? As soon as the two girls entered the restaurant, Santana's lady lump started gushing like a waterfall. LITERALLY.

"Fuck me with a dildo," Santana bitched as the two ladies took a seat in the back of the restaurant. "I'm horny as fuck, and I haven't even eaten my taco yet."

Brittany smirked devilishly. "I'll eat your taco."

Santana's eyes widened in surprise, but the Latina bitch soon arched her eyebrows as the possibility of having her girlfriend eat her out right now entered her mind. This could be fun…and sexy.

"Oh I bet you could eat my taco," Santana purred as she leaned forward to kiss her dumb ass girlfriend. "My pink taco."

Brittany was clueless at first, but when she repeated what Santana had said in her mind, she figured out what Santana was requesting. Not giving a single fuck as to what would happen if they got caught, Brittany dove under the table and crawled in front of Santana, her hands lifting up her girlfriend's skirt.

"That's it, Britt," Santana moaned loudly as she felt the blonde whore brushing her fingertips over her damp underwear. "Eat my pink taco. AND IT EAT GOOD, BITCH!"

Ready to please her impatient lover, Brittany swiftly pulled down the girl's underwear…

…and then the juices rushed out and Brittany choked on Santana's overabundant liquid.

She died.

* * *

_AU: I hope you enjoyed this at least to some degree. I found it hilarious! (well except for maybe the ending.)_


End file.
